


Let's Begin

by extravirginwriting, orphan_account



Series: Let's Begin [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A little gore, Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - End Of The World, Alternate Universe - Human, Blood, Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, End of the World, F/F, Graphic descriptions of violence, Kevin is an asshole, Kinda self harm, Steven is 13, Steven is protective, Zombies, apocolypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extravirginwriting/pseuds/extravirginwriting, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rich teen, Amethyst Rosadia, has her world flipped upside down when a deadly virus infects millions, affecting more and more each minute. She will have to do things she never imagined she would do and she will have to face hardships like none other she's had to face before. </p><p>Along her road to survival she meets an orphan boy named Steven and his really attractive god-mother, Pearl. Oh, and Pearl's shit boyfriend who no one seems to like. </p><p>Together, they try to make a way for themselves. </p><p>Things just keep getting worse. </p><p>/ARC 1: 1636/</p><p>(Currently being edited by extravirginwriting)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To those who read "Our Past Lives", this is the series I was working on!
> 
> Arc 1: 1636  
> Providence, Rhode Island was founded in 1636. 1,636 people are pronounced dead in Providence by the time Amethyst finds the TV, more are dying off quickly. 
> 
> Song(s) that inspire/make an appearance in the chapter:  
> Cartwheels by The Reindeer Section
> 
> Enjoy the read!

It was a quiet night in Providence, Rhode Island when a loud boom shook the ground, awakening a specific Amethyst Rosadia. Her silver hair was kept in a messy bun that had become more loose in sleep then when she had originally put it up. She rubbed her eyes lazily and noticed the harsh silence in the room. Amethyst looked around the darkened room for her radio that had been playing music when she had fallen asleep. With little to no hope of finding it, she turned on her bedside lamp. The radio was in the same spot next to her bed as it always had been. Why it had stopped playing music? Well, that she had yet to find out.

 

In her sleepy daze, Amethyst stood from the place in her bed and looked around the messy, dimly lit room. Everything just looked like dark blue and purple shadows amongst a yellow-tinted hue. She huffed out a breath, looking down and inspecting her radio with sleepy eyes. The glass that usually projected the name of the song playing was shattered completely. The overall old object seemed to hold up well, the CD bed sticking out with the CD Amethyst had burned a couple weeks ago. She hummed in thought, then following the radio’s cord to the wall. It wasn’t plugged in. 

 

The teen gave a dry chuckle and a silent ‘duh’, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She plugged in the object with a tired smile, then pushing the CD bed in. The song that had been playing picked up from where it had left off, despite the damage to the screen. 

 

_ Nobody's really in full swing, _ _  
_ _ Wish I had a friend I could lead, _

_ I'm doing cartwheels _

 

Amethyst’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as she smiled gleefully, feeling the song. She swayed back under her covers, even nuzzling into them. Her breath evened again and she closed her eyes, letting sleep overtake her once more.

 

Another boom shook the ground. The music stopped again. 

 

Amethyst audibly groaned at this, pressing her face into her pillow. It took a solid two minutes before she peeled herself from the warmth of her bed and looked at the radio. She was about to fix the problem until another loud boom sent her tumbling to her feet out of shock. It had caused her head to hurt all of a sudden and her body felt weak. She got up and cradled her head in her own hands, letting out another groan. 

 

She pushed away her dark purple curtains and looked out into the city streets from her top floor condo. All lights were off, even the street lights. No one was outside, a few silhouetted cars could be seen abandoned in the middle of the street, but no people… Odd. 

 

A shiver ran down the young girl’s spine. She just assumed it was the chill of her home. Though at the same time, it felt like something more. Something deeper. The chill seeped into her bones. It was aching almost. 

 

Amethyst lead herself out of her room and into the long hallway that lead to her parent’s room and the bathroom. At the very end of the hall was the living room and kitchen area. Her stomach growled in demand. Well, kitchen it was. 

 

The walk felt like some kind of acid trip. The moment she began to step around, her vision became blurry and doubled, extravagant colors overtaking the otherwise dark figures in the hall as her steps became uneven and confusing. 

 

The moment she reached what she was assuming to be the living room, she crashed on what she could only assume was the couch and closed her eyes, trying to ease the odd things she had been seeing and the headache that had become even more pounding than when it had originally formed. She pressed her fingers against her temple hard and scrunched her face up. 

 

Amethyst attempted to open her eyes and was pleased that the colors had dulled down. This relief was soon pulled away though when she noticed a stabbing pain on her lower back. The young Rosadia squealed out when she tried to shift; the pain just got worse. Her breath picked up and at this point her eyes were wide open and panicked. Tears stung her eyes from the immense pain she felt. She attempted to shift again and was able to at least sit up, the pain maximizing and causing the teen to let out a sound that was a mix of a scream and a groan. Standing proved to result in more pain and an even louder scream. 

 

“Shit!” she screamed, her eyes shut tightly. 

 

A shift could be heard from the hall and Amethyst froze. One thought and one thought only came to mind: She had awakened her mother. 

 

“Roguemos al Señor que no te escuchó, idiota …” She spoke silently to herself, looking up at the ceiling and waiting for a moment. There was no further sounds and Amethyst let herself calm down, at least enough to finally inspect the shooting pain in her back. 

 

She rubbed her hand along the spot and felt something wet and sticky making her shirt fasten to her skin.  _ Blood _ . Her hand brushed against an actual edge and made it budged slightly, making the Latina notice at last it was a piece of glass wedged there in her back when the pain returned immensely and in a sudden manner. Her voice let out a high pitched squeak as to try not waking her parents. She then felt around the surface in which she had been laying on previously with her hand. She felt more broken glass amongst a wooden table-top.

 

Shit. 

 

An image of Amethyst’s mother’s 300 dollar dark blue vase flashed through her mind and suddenly, the pain she felt seemed insignificant. She was going to be in so much trouble. Another loud boom rumbled the building and Amethyst made sure to duck under the table despite wanting to scream once more in agony; It was as if the glass just continued to press into her lower back without her really needing to do anything. She needed to get it out as soon as possible.   
  
The building had settled to rumble gently in expense of the previous shaking and Amethyst stumbled her way to the bathroom, happy that those dreadful colors hadn’t come back, which would have only made her already wobbly trip harder.

 

The bathroom light practically blinded Amethyst, making her shield her eyes with her bloodstained hand. A deep sigh escaped her lips and she reached behind her to tug at the glass, which only made her howl out in agony. She could hear more blood spurting from the stab wound and it made her want to puke up the dinner she never got the chance to have the night before. The smell of copper was so intense; Amethyst started to gag. 

 

It took multiple tries but eventually, the bloodied, navy blue sliver was sitting on the bathroom counter, and Amethyst bracing herself against it, panting into the mirror. God, she looked like shit. The bun she had up was hanging off the side of her face, barely even kept up still. Dark circles had formed under her eyes. Her face was smeared with blood. 

 

There was a sudden grunt coming from behind the Latina teen, causing her to jump and do a 3/60 only to realize it was her mother standing at the door. 

 

Oh shit. Her mother. 

 

“M-Mom!” Amethyst stammered, backing into the  countertop. “I - Uh - I’m really sorry about your vase! And ya know, waking you up…” 

 

Amethyst couldn’t help but notice something was very off about the woman standing before her. She looked… Tired. It should have been obvious considering whatever time of day it was, it was definitely early. However, it was different. Her mom seemed  _ too _ sleepy, if that even made sense. Her eyes were barely even open. 

 

Not only was this classified as weird, but also this woman’s actions. At first, Amethyst’s mom had grabbed her arm with a strength she didn’t know the woman possessed. Amethyst had tried pulling away but this only resulted in the grip on her arm becoming tighter and more painful.

 

“Mom?” She whispered. Her mother only grunted and began pulling the teen towards her. Amethyst didn’t move in fear that something bad might happen. Her mother raised her free hand to her daughter’s face and pressed her thumb right under Amethyst’s left eye, hard. It moved deeper into her socket, pushing at the bottom of her eye. Amethyst cried, “Mom! Please stop!” 

 

She didn’t stop though. She continued to probe at the eye despite Amethyst’s best efforts to stop her. It felt like forever before  her mother shifted to something else, more interested in it than her eye. Just to Amethyst’s luck, it was the stab wound on her back. 

 

Ice cold fingers pressed against it firmly, causing Amethyst to hiss at the contact. Her mother retrieved her hands after a moment and inspected her own bloody fingers, Amethyst watching in curiosity. 

 

She licked the blood off of her fingers hesitantly. Then began sucking on her fingers feverishly. 

 

Amethyst shudders with wide eyes. She watches for another couple minutes as her mother thoroughly cleans her fingers. Then she stops. 

 

Her mother looked from her to her own hand in wonder, as if now just realizing where the substance had come from originally. Hand still firmly grasping Amethyst’s arm, she lunged at her daughter. 

 

Amethyst screamed loudly and attempted to push her mother away with what strength she could muster. The scream was at least able to through the older woman off guard as she stared confused for a moment which gave Amethyst enough time to loop her arm around and grab her mother’s hand that had been grabbing her. She made  a move to capture the other one, but her mother scratched across her chest before she did so. Her mother struggled against her and was biting at her, her mouth dripping with saliva, the corners froffy. 

 

Amethyst found her footing and flipped her mother onto her back, making a move to stand as the older woman on the ground made grabbing motions at her shirt. Amethyst placed a foot firmly on her mom’s chest which proved to be a bad idea. The older woman grabbed her leg with both hands and pulled it towards her mouth. The teen set into panic and began thrashing around, hand on the counter to balance herself. She grabbed the nearest object on the counter and threw it at her mother at an angle.

 

The sliver of glass previously in Amethyst’s back sliced right through her mother’s neck. 

 

The teen gasped and covered her mouth. Her mother’s body jolted a couple times, the older woman began to choke on her own blood. One minute. Then two. Then her mother was still. 

 

Amethyst shook her head as tears found their way to her eyes. She dashed out of the bathroom and down the hall. She needed to get out of here. 

 

“¿Picardias?” Her father was in the middle of the hallway, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “What’s wrong?” He yawned. “I heard you screaming…” 

 

In a panic, Amethyst shoved her father against the wall and ran. Ran until she was out of her condo. Ran until she was out of the complex. Ran until she was out into the dark, bare streets. 

 

Everything was quiet, the only sounds to be heard were the wind, the crickets, and Amethyst’s sobs. 

 

A bright light shot across the sky and Amethyst ducked down as another boom shook the ground. Her body felt the full impact of the shake, making the bottoms of her feet numb. The earth’s rumbling subsided after a moment and she found it safe to stand again. 

 

The image of her mother’s body burned itself into her memory. 

 

Somewhere in the near distance, a clicking sound was heard, followed by a faint glow and a voice. Amethyst’s entire body turned sharply towards the voice and glow. The TV shop, of course!

 

She rushed over to it and looked through the glass at the news channel presented. Usually she wouldn’t watch the new, but right now she would do anything to forget what was going on. 

 

“It’s 5:56 in Providence, Rhode Island and chaos is happening. Moments ago another of those loud crashes has shaken most of all of our residents. 1,636 people are proclaimed dead and - Wait no - The number is increasing - 3,272 - No! Ah, it’s gotten to 13,088 already! Everyone who is watching, please be careful. This chaos has been happening all over the world. We still don’t know the real danger.” 

 

Amethyst stood back. 

  
“ _ Let’s begin _ a new chapter.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I've had a stressful week. But hey, my birthday is on the 21st!
> 
> Song(s) that inspire/make an appearance in the chapter:  
> Nocturne Opus 9 No. 2 by Frédéric Chopin  
> Dance (A$$) by Big Sean ft. Nikki Minaj  
> Ophelia by The Lumineers

 

Amethyst walked blindly down a barren street, her eyes casted down at the street. Today’s temperature was blazing hot and it made the teen want to cry, the blood on her back drying and sticking uncomfortably to her skin. The wound still stung rather badly and the silver-haired girl prayed it wasn’t infected. No cars had been present in the road yet and the silence of the usually busy city made Amethyst immensely uneasy. It had to be at least 10 in the morning by this point and the silverette regretted not getting those minutes of sleep she so needed. 

 

She looked up at the sky and the sun blinded her and she gave a dry sob. She was alone and completely scared out of her mind. Her mother had attacked her, taken an interest to the taste of her  _ blood _ . And Amethyst had killed her. Sliced her throat with the same glass that had been stabbed into her back. Jesus, all of this. Every aspect of this scenario, it was fucked up. Amethyst sobbed more, tears accompanying the sound. 

 

“Fuck!” She shouted, clutching her fists at her sides and screaming into the sky. “Fuck…” She sobbed out and wiped her face, tears, blood and snot left in the trail of her hand. 

 

She wondered, how was her dad? What did he think of her? He must of found the dead body of her mother at this point. Had he felt grief? Had he known Amethyst had done this? In all seriousness, she could’ve been running away out of fear. 

 

No, her dad was much smarter than that. He knew that her running away would mean something much deeper than grief, eve if that was all Amethyst seemed to feel at the moment. 

 

A bright blue light flashed across the sky and the silverette ducked down, covering her head. Once more the earth vibrated and pain shot through her skull but nothing as severe as it had been before. She sniffled and stood when the vibrations calmed down. 

 

“¿Mi dulce hija? ¿Eres tu?” 

 

Amethyst froze at the deep voice that came from behind her. She turned slowly on the balls of her feet and took in the sight of her father. He looked so tired and deep down, she felt the need to yawn just by looking at him. He seemed to have a large bite mark on his upper right arm and it was definitely fresh if the still seeping blood said anything. His clothes were ripped and worn, as if he’d been left to fend for himself in the wilderness for ages. 

 

“ ¿Papá? _ ”  _ She squeaked, her heart lurching in her chest. The man smiled in relief and held out his arms. 

 

“Amethyst, it’s me.” He whispered. She wiped away her tears once more and stepped closer to him. He waved his hands. “Yes, come here.” 

 

Relief swept over her body and she wanted to cry all over again. 

 

A groan could be heard somewhere in the distance and Amethyst froze. 

 

Five - No, ten - No, shit, twenty rotten corpses emerged from the alleyway behind her father and Amethyst realized in that moment, she had practically stopped breathing. She huffed deeply and continued to watch. 

 

Mr. Rosadia briefly looked behind him and grew panicked. 

 

Amethyst gazed in horror as one rotting corpse after another lunged at her father and began biting away at his flesh. She stood completely still, her father extending a hand towards her with a pained expression. Tears streamed down the girl's face and she began to reach out for him, moving closer to him. 

 

One of the.... Creatures looked up at her. Two others followed. 

 

The first gave a rotten grin (at least it looked like a grin) and plunged it's hand into her father's back, pulling out his rapidly pulsating heart. He gave a strangled cry before falling limp on the hot concrete, the heart spasming before coming to a sudden halt in its movements. Once again, Amethyst was frozen and the tears continued to fall. 

 

The two other things that had spotted her had began limping towards her while the first gobble up the bloodied heart in its hand. She wanted to run away. To scream. But she didn't. Instead, she pressed the wound in her back as hard as she could, tearing it open and letting blood seep through like it had the night before. The two things limped faster. Amethyst let her hands fall to her sides. 

 

A ringing settled in her head, though she couldn't find the energy to care. She closed her eyes, for everything became fuzzy. 

 

She heard voices. She felt something touching her. She was ready. Amethyst Rosadia, was ready to die. 

 

~~~

 

"Please wake up!" 

 

"Steven, don't yell, she'll be okay."

 

"But-but Pearl, she's not waking up!" 

 

"Oh, Steven! Steven, please stop crying-" 

 

"What's going on?" 

 

Amethyst's voice was raspy and she felt extremely thirsty. Her vision was foggy and all she could see were two figures hovering above her, the colors of them mixing together with an odd pink hue around the corners of her sight. She blinked a few times but the fog stayed. 

 

"Oh, you're awake!" A female voice said, sounding extremely relieved. She heard a sniffle from the other side of her, causing her to turn her head despite not being able to see completely. 

 

"P-Pearl.... Did.... Did I do it?" Asked a young boy's voice. A chuckle could be heard from the female. 

 

"Maybe you do have your mother's healing powers." She said. A happy, 'yesssss' was heard from the boy. 

 

"Uh... Wha-" Amethyst burst into a coughing fit, pressing her face into her elbow. Slim fingers laced through her thick hair, supporting the back of her head. She heard frantic footsteps and after a moment had a glass pressed to her lips. She drank greedily from the cup, which she realized, was filled with Diet Coke. The drink was gone in seconds. She coughed twice, hummed for good measure, then asked, "What's going on?" 

 

She rubbed her eyes while waiting for a response. 

 

"Well," Said the woman, "My name is Pearl." 

 

"And I'm Steven!" The boy announced. 

 

"My god-son." Pearl added. 

 

Amethyst opened her eyes, blinking a couple times before the image became clear. A girl who seemed to be about her age had a hand rested on a young boy's shoulder. The girl was extremely skinny, fair skin with freckles dusting her cheeks and exposed shoulders, short red hair put up in a small ponytail on top of her head. She wore a loose 'Beach City High' sweatshirt and dark blue skinny jeans with light blue ballerina flats on her feet. She had a scar on her forehead. The boy, Steven, was wearing a simple red T-shirt with a bright yellow star in the center, blue jean shorts and red sandals. His hair was black and his eyes a dark brown. Her skin was only slightly tan and he was rather chubby. 

 

“Amethyst.” The silverette greeted, extending her hand. Pearl took is in a hurry, grasping onto it tightly with a look of… worry?

 

“You shouldn’t move around too much.” She warned, shaking her hand slightly. Amethyst only nodded. God, Pearl’s eyes were beautiful. Bright blue and full of life. 

 

“Okay…” Amethyst obliged. Pearl pulled her hand away but they never lost eye contact. After a moment, Amethyst coughed and looked away. “Where are we?”

 

“A gas station outside of town.” Steven butt in. 

 

“We were only going to stay here for a short amount of time but you weren’t waking up. We thought it would be best to stock up on supplies until you came too.” Pearl explained with a shy smile. 

 

“You were asleep forever!” Steven exclaimed, leaning in closer on his hands. 

 

“Heh, I’m sorry.” Amethyst blushed. “You didn’t have to save me.” 

 

Pearl shook her head. “Us survivors need to stick together, after all.”

 

“Yeah…” Amethyst looked down at the ground. She took this moment to acknowledge the now faint pain in her lower back. It was covered in stitches and overall felt numb. She wanted to ask about it but stop herself when she heard a ringing sound. 

 

It was Pearl’s phone. 

 

“Hello?” The lean woman answered hesitantly. A moment later she curled into herself slightly, a booming voice sounding over the phone but inaudible to Steven and Amethyst. Steven made an attempt to reach out to Pearl, to comfort her in a way. He was soon shooed away by Pearl’s own hand. “Yes - Yes, I’m sorry, I - Okay - Okay, we’ll be right there - I’m sorry, I’m - Okay, okay yes, I - I love you too!” Pearl ripped the phone away from her ear and ended the call in a heartbeat. 

 

Steven frowned. “Pearl-”

 

“We have to go pick up Kevin.” She interrupted, then turning to Amethyst. “Can you walk?” 

 

The Latina nodded. 

 

~~~   
  


The van was old and practically falling apart. Pearl hopped in the smelly driver’s seat where Amethyst and Steven sat in the seatless back. “It’s my dad’s van.” Steven explained. Amethyst nodded. 

 

The drive to pick up this Kevin was eerily quiet. Steven kept shooting worried glances to Pearl who seemed to shake more the closer they got to their destination. 

 

Steven coughed. “Can we put on some music?” He asked. 

 

Pearl seemed to give a small smile and a nod, turning her phone on, pressing a few things, then setting it down again. 

  
  


Piano music played from the speaker. 

 

Steven sat up, “What’s this one, Pearl?” He asked excitedly. 

 

Pearl smiled widely, “Nocturne Opus 9 No. 2 by Frédéric Chopin.” She announced proudly. 

 

“This reminds me of that one by Beethoven we listened to last week.”

 

Pearl laughed. “Fur Elise?” She giggled. Steven joined her.

 

When they finally reached the destination a slim, tan man slumped into the passenger seat, flinging a bag of guns and ammo in the back. “Hey there baby, miss me?”

 

Pearl gulped. “Of course I missed you, Kevin.” She gripped the steering wheel tighter than before. 

 

_ That _ was Kevin?

 

“Hey, I’m Amethyst.” The Latina put on a lazy smile and put her hand out to shake his. 

 

Kevin just scuffed. “Why the fuck are you here?” 

 

Pearl gulped, “She was bleeding half to death and-”

 

“I don’t need your damn excuses, Pearl.” 

 

“Don’t talk to her like that.” Steven demanded fiercely. 

 

“Shut the hell up squirt.” Kevin shot back just as fiercely. Amethyst and Steven were both ready to shoot back but Kevin cut them short, grabbing Pearl’s phone and groaning. “What kind of shit music is this?”

 

“Chopin-”

 

“Ew.” He flipped through the phone and set it down moments later. “Let’s listen to some good music.”

 

The provocative lyrics of Big Sean’s ‘Dance (A$$)’ sliced through the van. Steven and Amethyst groaned in unison, but Pearl stayed quiet. 

 

“You call  _ this _ good? Please, I wouldn’t listen to this if the world was ending. And, it kinda is. So…” She reached for the phone, but stopped, looking up at the pale woman driving. “May I?” She asked. 

 

Pearl smiled. “Of course.”

 

Amethyst smiled also, picking up the phone. “You and Steven might like this one. It ain’t classical or anything, but it’s got some piano in it.” She typed out the title of the song and set the phone down as it began to play. 

 

Steven’s eyes widened as the song played, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “What’s it called?” 

 

“Ophelia by the Lumineers.” 

 

“It’s a nice song.” Pearl smiled. “I like it a lot… Even if it’s not classical music.” 

 

_God_ , Pearl’s smile would be the death of her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the second chapter! Feel free to tell me what you thought in the comments!
> 
> Translations:  
> My sweet daughter? Is that you?  
> ¿Mi dulce hija? ¿Eres tu?
> 
> Dad?  
> ¿Papá?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter! Feel free to tell me what you thought in the comments and I'll see you next chapter!  
> (I know it's a big rushed towards the end, sorry about that!)
> 
>  
> 
> Translations:  
> Pray to the lord that she didn't hear you, you idiot…  
> Roguemos al Señor que no te escuchó, idiota … 
> 
> Baby doll?  
> ¿Picardias?


End file.
